1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional tool and, particularly, to a tool head of the multifunctional tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,774,882 shows a multifunctional tool. The multifunctional tool has a shank body including a first end, a second end and a plurality of positioning grooves formed between the first and second ends thereof. A pry bar includes a connected section and a working section extending from a side of the connected section for pulling nails. A through-hole pierces the connected section for slidably receiving the shank body, with a second receptacle piercing the connected section and in communication with the through-hole. A clutch is disposed in the second receptacle for alternatively engaging with a selected one of the positioning grooves.
However, it is still desirable to improve such multifunctional tool so that it is versatile and can be used as a pry bar or even a survival tool.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.